criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Gilded Cage
'A Gilded Cage '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in Historical Town and it's 11th case of the game, also 5th one to take place in Historical Town. Plot Chief Bhakta informed the team that Dr Hanis Mura got back from his vacation to Thailand and that team needs to question him about cloning experiments that Stella was orchestrating and arrest him for kidnapping Joey Brine. When Bruno and player went to zoo, they couldn't find Dr Mura anywhere. After 20 minutes of searching, nurse Jamie Powell said that someone is locked in the lion cage. When team got there, they found a body of store clerk Astro Hawtee half eaten by lions. The team then suspected 5 people for the murder, nurse Jamie, who hated Astro for bullying her in high school, HAZMAT Specialist Trishna Joshi, who despised Astro for mocking her and her projects, zookeeper Anthony Blackpaw, who hated Astro for accidently killing his husky with a car, Dr Mura, who had an argument with Astro after he refused to sent his grandmother to OoS Private Hospital, and visitor Mike Carter who said that Astro saw him pissing in zoo lake. Mid-investigation, by Trishna Joshi's help, team discovered that there is a secret cave under the zoo, used by Order of Specters to clone animals. Later, Dr Hanis Mura was spotted running away to the airport. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Mike for the murder. Upon admitting to murder, Mike said that he was paid to kill Astro by man in a suit who didn't showed his face. Since Mike needed money after losing his job, he accepted it, thinking that Astro was a criminal who deserved to die, and that masked man is a detective or member of secret agency. Early in the morning, he followed Astro to his store, where he knocked him out and tied up his wrists. Then he dragged him to lion cage and dumped his body in there. Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced him to 30 years in prison. Post-trial, Venusville Justice Fighters historian Kate Bennett told the player that she examined OoS documents they found in one of their previous investigations. With Ben's help, she discovered that OoS hospital is not a hospital and that it's just a trap for all elders. Demos hired special group of scientist to clone elders for their research. Team spoke to Hanis Mura, who said that they don't have enough proofs to pin anything on him. Dr Mura also claimed that he didn't do anything to Joey Brine. After searching secret cave under the zoo, team found hologram device. After they've pressed play button, Hanis appeared on the hologram, saying that Astro has been successfully eliminated. Team then went to arrest Dr Mura, but he dissapeared. After Ben examined the hologram again, he found out that ''Operation Tsunami is a project where all elders will be experimented on with mind reading and cloning, since Demos and Stella want to clone themselves to create an army and take control of the city, so they are running an illegal experiments to make sure that it's safe. Later, CCN Reporter Cynthia Rayman came to station saying that she saw nurse Jamie Powell taking photos of Cynthia's grandmother at the zoo before she ran away. Cynthia tried to ran after Jamie, but she lost her. After multiple dissapearences of elders, Cynthia was worried that something might happen to her grandmother. Team investigated the zoo where they found Jamie's camera, containing multiple pictures of OoS hospital, her and Dr Mura together and experimentations room in the hospital. Team then went to inform Chief Bhakta about this, and she said that team needs to locate that hospital and stop these evil projects. After all these events, team decided that they need to find Jamie and Dr Mura before clonning and mind readin experiments finally starts. Right after Bruno said that, Daria entered the station, saying that she found OoS hospital next to White Mountains district during her morning jogging... Summary Victim: * Astro Hawtee (found tied up and gruesomely killed in lion cage at the zoo) Murder Weapon: * Lion Killer: * Mike Carter Suspects JPowellVC11.png|Jamie Powell TJoshiVC11.png|Trishna Joshi ABlackpawVC11.png|Anthony Blackpaw HMuraVC11.png|Hanis Mura MCarterVC11.png|Mike Carter Quasi-suspect(s) KBennettVC11.png|Kate Bennett CRaymanVC11.png|Cynthia Rayman VBhaktaVC9.png|Vanya Bhakta Crime Scene Zoo-Lion Cage Art Store-Paintings Secret Cave-Terrarium Killer's Profile * The killer takes sleeping pills. * The killer spends time with Alaskan malamutes. * The killer reads The Jungle Book. * The killer wears camouflage. * The killer wears earrings.